<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei come arte // Berlino x Palermo by mitocondri_a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347593">Sei come arte // Berlino x Palermo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitocondri_a/pseuds/mitocondri_a'>mitocondri_a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Berlino non doveva morire, Broken Promises, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Pain, Promises, What-If, come credo abbia reagito martìn, mi mancano insieme, spero torni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitocondri_a/pseuds/mitocondri_a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni volta che Martìn chiude gli occhi il dolore si affievolisce e lui ritorna a colorare la sua vita,<br/>come fa il sole dopo ogni temporale,<br/>rendendola</p><p>arte.<br/>🥀<br/>(missing moments LCDP 3x05 e 4x08)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sei come arte // Berlino x Palermo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non sarebbe stato impossibile. Non sarebbe stato impossibile. </p><p>Queste le uniche parole che rimbombavano nella mente di Martìn, per tutti solo Palermo, come una formula che avrebbe dovuto imparare a memoria per sopravvivere a quelle ore, a quei giorni, chiuso nella Banca di Spagna senza rischiare di uscirne completamente impazzito.<br/>
Un uomo schematico e razionale, capace di scindere cuore e cervello, calcoli ed emozioni si trovava a dover condividere con una banda di pazzoidi, da poco entrati nella sua vita, quella che aveva sempre considerato 'la sua più grande creazione'.</p><p>Chi meglio dell'ingegnere che aveva progettato quell'attacco avrebbe dovuto guidare quella mandria instabile con le maschere di Dalì se non lui stesso? 'Cazzo'- pensava ogni volta che riguardava soddisfatto ogni singolo dettaglio delle piantine da lui disegnate - 'non potrebbero chiedere di meglio'.<br/>
Era un piano perfetto, studiato nei minimi particolari, con dei margini d'errore microscopici se non inesistenti; quello che Martìn vi leggeva su quelle carte non erano soltanto equazioni, numeri e frecce, andava ben oltre.<br/>
Egli inspirava sensazioni forti dall'odore di quelle pagine che gli arrivavano dritte al petto,<br/>
sentiva forza, potenza, caparbietà, bellezza, maestria. Ogni singola emozione era perfetta ed adeguata per quel colpo, perché perfettamente si adeguava a chi, quel colpo, l'aveva ispirato. Lui era tutto quello che Martìn cercava e chiedeva per raggiungere l'apice della perfezione matematica, artistica, teorica, pratica, globale. Lo cercava e l'aveva trovato ed era stato proprio il suo contributo in quell'invenzione, adesso, a permettergli di indossare una tuta rossa e un M16 in spalla richiamando il silenzio e l'ordine in quella Hall piena di ostaggi. </p><p>Palermo era a capo di quella rapina, ma da quando il Professore glielo aveva comunicato non ne era mai stato entusiasta, non aveva mai usato quel grado per vantarsi o sbeffeggiare i suoi compagni;<br/>
la verità era che non si sentiva il capo di nessuno perché, inconsciamente, sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di esserlo. 'Avresti dovuto esserci tu al posto mio' - questo bisbigliava a sé stesso ogni notte, nel buio di quella camera monacale; e lo faceva davvero ogni notte, prima di chiudere quegli occhi colorati da un blu, ormai, spento come se fosse un rituale a cui non doveva mai mancare per far sì che quel senso di colpa che lo assaliva, o meglio quasi divorava, potesse affievolirsi almeno un po', perché ad andarsene non se ne sarebbe andato mai.<br/>
Lo ripeteva ogni notte perché sentiva il bisogno di scusarsi per come erano andate le cose,<br/>
di scusarsi per aver anche soltanto pensato di poterlo sostituire, di scusarsi perché aveva accettato di partecipare a quella che sarebbe dovuta essere 'una cosa solo nostra' e invece, ora, si guardava intorno ma vedeva soltanto la paura dipingere il volto delle tante persone sedute per terra;<br/>
compagni, sì certo, intenti a svolgere i loro compiti; oro fuso, oro, oro e ancora oro ma che non brillava mai come i suoi occhi. Intorno a lui c'era tutto quello che il piano prevedeva avrebbe dovuto esserci, tranne la presenza più importante, quella che nemmeno tutto l'oro del mondo sarebbe stato in grado di ridargli. </p><p>Non era mai stato a capo di una rapina e, nonostante tutte le sue reticenze al riguardo, non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi debole per un solo nanosecondo; aveva costruito attorno a sé, Palermo, un'atmosfera del tutto diversa da quella tipica che contraddistingueva Martìn e, infondo, credeva fosse meglio così.<br/>
Palermo era matto, cattivo e tutto sbagliato; era una strada piena di curve pericolose, quelle su cui ci si muore; si mostrava intrattabile e scorbutico, ma almeno era sé stesso.<br/>
Dopo anni sentiva di aver finalmente trovato l'esatta configurazione del 'proprio io' e trattare di merda le persone era la cosa che gli riusciva meglio, subito dopo il saper complicarsi la vita con qualche rompicapo algebrico pieno di lettere e numeri infiniti.<br/>
Palermo aveva dimenticato Martìn dagli occhi color cristallo, limpidi come il mare, a cui piaceva ridere tanto, sguaiatamente; Martìn era un turbine di emozioni, un completo miscelarsi di colori accesi su una tela vergine, esattamente come la sua testa che esplodeva di pensieri, idee, possibilità, voglia di fare in maniera così smisurata da poter disegnare tutta la Spagna daccapo in un solo giorno.</p><p>Sembrava una trasformazione in pieno stile Dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde eppure Palermo, così facendo, aveva solo trovato un modo per seppellire quella vecchia vita da cui, ancora, cercava di scappare.<br/>
Che senso avrebbe avuto continuare a vivere la vita di Martìn senza un cuore che batteva nel suo corpo? Sarebbe stato strano e anche masochista, un po' come sarebbe strano fare un'immersione senza la bombola dell'ossigeno, chi ti riporterebbe in superficie?<br/>
Martìn non era mai risalito da quell'abisso che aveva toccato, non aveva né l'ossigeno né la forza di riemergere e così, semplicemente, è scivolato giù troppo debole perché una parte di sé era morta nei sotterranei della Zecca di Stato e non sarebbe mai più tornata.<br/>
Quello che rimaneva di Martìn era il riflesso speculare e perfetto di Palermo: rabbia, dolore, amarezza, per quanto negative potevano essere tutte quelle emozioni lui non ne perdeva nemmeno una, riusciva ad incorporarle tutte. E forse era per questo che il Professore aveva scelto proprio lui?<br/>
Perché un uomo ferito nell'animo una volta avrebbe il coraggio di affrontare qualunque altra cosa?<br/>
Possibile in teoria, un'opzione da non escludere ma, in realtà, quello che il Professore non sapeva era che di una cosa il suo capo banda era privo, il coraggio. </p><p>In ogni squadra le incomprensioni sono all'ordine del giorno, certo, ma quella volta la situazione stava degenerando.<br/>
Palermo sentiva di star perdendo il controllo, sentiva il peso del 'comando' gravare sulle sue spalle in un modo non indifferente e quando la situazione si metteva così mostrava solo il peggio di sé.<br/>
Aveva fatto in modo che, nuovamente, i sentimenti prevalessero sul cervello e non ci aveva pensato più di una volta a massacrare con quel bastone quella faccia di cazzo di Gandìa, colpendo alla cieca, disperato, come se quello stronzo riuscisse ad impersonificare tutto il dolore e il male che aveva sentito per anni, che continuava a sentire e potesse finalmente afferrarlo e distruggerlo, concretamente. Voleva solo colpire e distruggere. Colpire e poi distruggere, non riusciva a pensare alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Era accecato dalla rabbia e ad ogni colpo si sentiva meglio;<br/>
quando percepiva l'impatto del metallo duro sul volto dell'altro, aiutandosi con l'udito viste le scarse possibilità visive attuali, era ispirato a colpire nuovamente pervaso da un senso di soddisfazione perverso e quasi maniacale.<br/>
Finchè due braccia possenti non lo trascinarono via da quel pozzo di sangue che, egli stesso, stava creando, sotto gli occhi di più di cinquanta ostaggi che urlavano e temevano per la loro incolumità, vista la situazione creatasi. Palermo si dimenava in quella stretta, urlava a pieni polmoni tutti gli insulti che gli venivano in mente - 'figlio di puttana' 'bastardo' 'maledetto cane' - doveva completare ciò che aveva iniziato, doveva colpire, colpire e colpire ancora restituendo a quel dolore, maledetto usuraio, almeno la metà dei colpi che lui aveva incassato.</p><p>Era stato costretto con la forza ad allontanarsi da Gandìa e da quello scenario sanguinolento, alcuni membri della banda, non occupati in altre mansioni, adesso erano davanti a lui ma i suoi occhi riuscivano ancora a delinearne soltanto le sagome sfocate, doveva affidarsi soltanto all'udito. Non tutti accettavano il suo modo d'agire, chiaro, glielo si leggeva in faccia che non era particolarmente simpatico, infondo la sua magra consolazione si basava su un'antipatia reciproca.<br/>
Con il tempo Palermo cominciò ad abituarsi alla detenzione del comando, ma stabilire l'ordine diventava sempre più difficile e Nairobi glielo fece presente nel più triste dei modi. </p><p>"Ma che cazzo ti è preso? Volevi mandare tutto a puttane?" Urlava Nairobi ma non con un tono accusatorio, quanto più si percepiva curiosità dalle sue domande. Voleva davvero capire cosa avesse attraversato la mente di Palermo in quel momento per farlo reagire in quel modo; lui che fino a quel momento si era mostrato a tutti rigido e lineare nella totale esecuzione del piano. "Fortuna che nemmeno ci vedi e gli hai quasi spaccato la faccia, cazzo." </p><p>"Legala per insurrezione" aveva ordinato ad Helsinki con fare deciso, da vero leader, tanto che se avesse potuto avrebbe iniziato ad applaudirsi da solo. Nairobi avrebbe imparato la lezione, ci sarebbe stato posto per un solo stronzo in quella banda ed era già stato occupato, adesso agli altri toccava solo obbedire. Ma quell'ordine non fu recepito come Palermo avrebbe sperato; Nairobi era una tosta e questo l'aveva capito perché anche lei aveva voglia di strafare, ma quando due bombe ad orologeria anche solo si sfiorano il boom è assicurato.<br/>
Così quello che doveva essere un momento per calmarsi si trasformò in un acceso scontro tra due meteoriti, ognuno pronto a colpire l'altro con più impeto. Palermo le aveva urlato in faccia tutto il suo disprezzo per qualsiasi forma d'amore, aveva deciso di metterla in ridicolo approfittando del fatto che quel ragazzone serbo a cui era tanto affezionata avesse deciso di prendersi una cotta per lui e così aveva fatto.<br/>
"Io non amo nessuno, è per questo che mi odi" - aveva affermato con superbia, quasi volesse che lei provasse invidia per la sua mancanza di emozioni e invece lei scelse le parole al mondo più potenti di qualsiasi M16 in circolazione che arrivarono dritte al cuore dell'argentino con una velocità superiore a qualsiasi proiettile esistente.</p><p>"Tu non ami nessuno? Hai passato quanto? 10 anni, innamorato di Berlino e non hai mai avuto il coraggio di aprire bocca. E ora, ora non è più possibile. E' morto e tu ti senti vuoto." </p><p>Scaccomatto. </p><p>Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Denver e Helsinki, Palermo si lasciò sprofondare nella poltrona non avendo più parole da urlarle contro, non avendo più la forza di reagire per rivendicare il titolo di capo, insignificante in quel momento ormai.<br/>
La vista, già sfocata per via dei vetri da poco rimossi, diventava più lucida, sempre meno nitida e il groppo alla gola preludio di singhiozzi violenti non accennava a scomparire. Nairobi si allontanò da lui dandogli le spalle e Palermo, inaspettatamente, non riuscì nemmeno ad odiarla per quello che aveva detto eppure, cazzo, era stata lei a far riemergere, in pochi secondi dall'abisso, Martìn. </p><p>"Stronza" sputò fuori con disprezzo Palermo, insieme al fumo che fuoriusciva dalle labbra proveniente dalla Marlboro rossa che gli si consumava tra le dita. </p><p>Tra tutti i 'come' possibili che poteva scegliere per provocarlo o lasciarlo in silenzio, Nairobi aveva scelto il peggiore; quelle sue parole avevano riacceso nel capo squadra angoli della memoria che lasciava spenti durante il giorno ma che di notte, puntualmente, tornavano a fargli visita;<br/>
questo perché Palermo sentiva che quei ricordi non gli appartenevano più, non dovevano appartenergli, non era più affar suo. Quegli attimi appartenevano alla vita di Martìn e lui cercava, disperatamente, un modo per spedirli nell'abisso in cui era intrappolato per fargli compagnia. </p><p>Fumare a lui non era mai piaciuto - Non è artistico, Martìn e non lo è nemmeno per la tua salute - ogni volta che accendeva una sigaretta ripensava a quella frase e un sorriso amaro gli incorniciava le labbra, come se si potesse davvero analizzare la vita di qualcuno come un'opera d'arte, eppure lui ci riusciva.<br/>
"Tu eras arte, mi amor." Una sola lacrima accompagnò quelle parole argentine sussurrate tra il fumo di una sigaretta al gusto di amarezza e ricordi ormai sbloccati che, come una pellicola di un film, erano proiettati di continuo nella sua mente.</p><p>"Ti manca?"<br/>
Si girò di scatto Palermo, asciugandosi immediatamente quella singola lacrima, sentendosi quasi come violato nel pieno della sua intimità; era arrivato il momento di nascondere quelle sensazioni vuote e indossare la maschera del manipolatore spietato dinanzi a chiunque si era permesso di venire a rompergli il cazzo anche in un fottuto momento di pausa, pensò.<br/>
"Ti manca?" Nairobi. Era lei alle sue spalle, con un timido sorriso dipinto in volto che quasi gli ripetè sussurrando quella domanda, cosciente forse di essere fuoriluogo ma ormai lì tanto valeva continuare.<br/>
"Che cazzo vuoi? Non ti è bastato sbandierare i cazzi miei davanti a quei due idioti, mh?" Eccolo lì, era proprio questo il carattere che era costretto a dover cacciar fuori con gli altri pur di non farsi compatire come un debole.<br/>
"Dio, sei sempre così scontroso amore mio, vengo in pace." Lei gli si era avvicinata, raggiungendolo al gradino della lunga scala a chiocciola della biblioteca dove era seduto. Palermo si impegnava ad ignorarla piantando la vista, dell'unico occhio meno ridotto male, sulla cenere che continuava a scendere giù dalle sue dita.<br/>
"Tsk"<br/>
"Io.. so capire quando faccio o dico qualcosa che non dovevo e so chiedere scusa quindi -si schiarì la voce- mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto tirarlo in mezzo." Gli si era avvicinata sì, ma mantenendo comunque una certa distanza di sicurezza come quando si ha paura ad avvicinarsi ad un fuoco che, inevitabilmente, può e saprà come scottarti. Nonostante la distanza la ragazza non distoglieva mai lo sguardo dal capobanda che, profondamente infastidito dalla sua presenza, gli soffiò in faccia la nuvola di fumo per dispetto "Già, non avresti dovuto", esclamò con arroganza.<br/>
"Però anche tu hai fatto un po' lo stronzo." Lo riprese Nairobi tossendo e allontanando con le mani il fumo dal suo viso, come a voler giustificare il suo comportamento. Ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione, uguale o contraria, no?<br/>
"Scuse accettate, ora vattene." Le risposte di Palermo erano sottili e pungenti, invitandola ad allontanarsi prima che scoppiasse il secondo round tra di loro a suon di offese più pesanti.<br/>
E Nairobi in un primo momento valutò quell'opzione, la sua presenza non era gradita ed era abbastanza chiaro vista l'aria che si respirava, eppure sentiva che le sue stesse parole avevano riaperto anche in lei uno strano senso di vuoto, una strana mancanza che non sapeva di avere bisogno. </p><p>Così, mentre in un primo momento si dirigeva verso l'uscita della biblioteca, si bloccò sul posto tornando ad impiantare nuovamente lo sguardo in quello di Palermo che, stufo, le sbuffò sonoramente in faccia.<br/>
Inspirò e sentì, quasi come naturali, che le parole dovessero uscire da sole.<br/>
"A me manca, sai." - camminava lentamente, con lo sguardo basso sulle dita che giocherellavano con tutti quegli anelli e la voce stranamente e maledettamente malinconica tanto da restarne stupefatta da sola - "Berlino era un gran figlio di puttana, vero, e non si impegnava nemmeno per esserlo, cazzo" - Sorrise accompagnando quell'affermazione, sapeva che Palermo, nonostante lo sguardo duro e aggressivo, la stava ascoltando; era inevitabile visto il soggetto di quella conversazione;<br/>
Nairobi non invase mai il suo spazio, si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona guardandolo dal basso fino all'altezza del gradino su cui era ancora seduto a far finta di osservare il nulla, quindi continuò - "Però.. era l'unico tra di noi in grado di far rispettare l'ordine e io.. lo invidiavo."<br/>
Quelle di Nairobi erano diventate le parole di un monologo accolto dalla fredda biblioteca della Banca, sembrava come se non volesse rivolgerle soltanto a Palermo, ma aveva più che altro l'aria di una confessione interiore, ad alta voce, che ormai andava avanti senza interruzione da parte dell'altro che, in silenzio, non sbuffava più.<br/>
"Non andavamo mai d'accordo, cazzo. Mi faceva sempre incazzare con tutti quei suoi discorsi da maschio patriota e narcisista, ma era anche l'unico che sapesse tenermi testa in tutta questa gabbia di matti. E io lo odiavo un po' per questo." -sorrise amaramente- "'Sei la puta ama Nairobi' mi dicevo, 'Non puoi farti abbattere da questo stronzo" gli disse alzando lo sguardo, triste, verso Palermo -"Ma era uno stronzo imbattibile, un po' come fa l'acqua con il fuoco."<br/>
Nonostante il dolore, Palermo rise di gusto a quell'ultima affermazione. Non vi era ironia in quella risata, non c'era odio, non c'era disprezzo; il ricordo di Berlino, per bocca di quella ragazza, era perfettamente conforme all'uomo che conosceva da una vita, innamorato del fuoco che portava dentro.</p><p>Continuava, parlava a macchinetta ormai, senza fermarsi prima di aver concluso -"E ci ha battuti tutti con la più grande bastardata della storia" -fu Nairobi, questa volta, a distogliere lo sguardo da Palermo e lo stesso poté giurare di aver sentito la sua voce diventare sempre più flebile, quasi un sussurro impercettibile ma che a lui arrivò forte e chiaro, come un altro proiettile saettante- "Si è sacrificato per noi, Palermo."<br/>
Il freddo tornò nelle parole di Palermo, di quella risata non vi era più traccia nella sua voce "Io l'avrei portato via. Anche a costo di tirarlo per i capelli, ma sarebbe uscito con me." Si alzò dalle scale e andò alla finestra, puntando lo sguardo sulla decina di poliziotti e guardie civili piantate fuori dalla Banca, dando le spalle alla compagna che, percependo quasi un'accusa nel tono dell'altro, si alzò a sua volta e subito fu pronta a replicare. "Che credi, tesoro, che non ci abbia provato?"<br/>
"Forse non abbastanza." Palermo non mollava la presa, voleva che fosse chiaro quanto gli fosse costata quella perdita.<br/>
"Ti giuro, Palermo, che non avrei voluto nessun atto eroico del cazzo. Sono stata l'ultima ad uscire dal tunnel perché ho cercato di.." -sospirò pesantemente al ricordo di quelle macerie che esplodevano intrappolando Berlino- "ho cercato disperatamente di portarlo con me, cazzo. Berlino ordinò ad Helsinki di portarmi via con la forza e io mi dimenavo, mi dimenavo perché non doveva andare così, dovevamo uscire tutti insieme, cazzo" -Nairobi aveva alzato le braccia gesticolando in modo confuso, stava urlando quella tempesta che viveva anche dentro di lei e Palermo decise, comunque, di non guardarla perché i suoi occhi avevano già iniziato a regalargli lacrime salate che avrebbe voluto bloccare ad ogni costo -"Prima ti ho detto che non hai i coglioni, ma sai cosa? Sai quali sono state le ultime parole che gli ho detto io?"<br/>
Ci fu il silenzio e poi il vuoto, di nuovo. "Ti odio." Nairobi abbassò la voce e iniziò a torturarsi le dita, come spesso faceva quando era in difficoltà -"Sapevo che sarebbe stato un addio, lo guardai fisso negli occhi, erano lucidi, riuscii solo a dirgli 'Ti odio' " ripeté con un singhiozzo mozzato "Avrei dovuto dirgli altro per tutto il coraggio che ci aveva sempre dato, a tutti" si maledisse ancora, Nairobi, come sempre faceva da due anni ogni giorno e a Palermo la schiena cominciò ad essere percorsa da brividi.</p><p>"Sarei dovuta rimanere con lui, eravamo una squadra. Nemmeno io ho avuto coraggio." Nairobi gli disse di punto in bianco, con una sincerità disarmante, mettendo fine a quel monologo e facendo per allontanarsi dalla stanza.<br/>
Non le importava una risposta da parte di Palermo, a lei bastava che avesse ascoltato quello che intimamente gli aveva confidato; si era aperta con lo stronzo capo della rapina<br/>
che mezz'ora prima l'aveva coinvolta in uno scontro molto acceso soltanto per fargli capire quanto, non soltanto lui, sentisse ancora bruciare quell'assenza.<br/>
Per un attimo Palermo rimase allibito, quella confessione non finiva di sorprenderlo e fu, quando la vide allontanarsi che si decise ad aprire bocca rispondendo alla prima domanda della sua compagna. "Sì"-confessò e lei si girò a guardarlo interrogativa- "Sì, sì"-ripeté lui annuendo con decisione e prendendo di nuovo posto a quello scalino così scomodo- "Sì, mi manca. Cazzo se mi manca, mi manca tutti i fottuti giorni."</p><p>Nairobi decise di accorciare la distanza questa volta tornando nella sua direzione e sedendosi al gradino più in basso della scalinata, dandogli comunque le spalle come a volergli concedere i suoi spazi per quella confidenza talmente intima ma alla quale, egualmente, voleva partecipare. Non ci furono opposizioni da parte dell'altro perciò lo incitò a continuare -"Cosa ti manca? - lo guardava intenerita, speranzosa che potessero uscire le parole che avrebbero fatto stare meglio Palermo che, più inaspettato del sole nelle mattine d'aprile, scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio alla presenza sorpresa di lei.<br/>
Quelle lacrime trattenute troppo a lungo che fanno fatica a rimanere incastrate negli occhi, e così sgorgano via come un fiume in piena. Neanche uno sforzo, uscivano spontaneamente e non c'era verso di fermarle. "Mi manca tutto, tutto. Mi mancano i suoi occhi scuri sempre fissi nei miei, mi manca la sua voce rassicurante, mi manca ogni singolo sospiro che emanava quando qualcosa non andava come voleva lui, ogni smorfia che faceva con il naso quando la mattina si svegliava senza il profumo del cazzo di caffè nell'aria, ogni singola risata prodotta da me"-continuava, Martìn, tra i singhiozzi sentendo la stretta della mano delicata dell'altra sul suo ginocchio -"Mi manca qualsiasi cosa anche i difetti, come il suo cazzo di ego smisurato. Non riesco a dirti cos'altro mi manca perché mi manca davvero tutto, ma tutto suona così riduttivo eppure è la verità, cazzo" -le lacrime non si arrestavano, ma la voce cominciava a tremare sempre di più- "Era il mio migliore amico, la mia anima gemella, lui.. era indispensabile per me."<br/>
Restarono in silenzio, ancora, come spesso.<br/>
Nairobi stringeva il suo ginocchio e si mordeva il labbro inferiore compulsivamente, come a voler tenere a bada la sua lingua prima che potesse rispondere a quella confessione in modo sbagliato e tremava, Dio se tremava, quello che aveva ascoltato non poteva essere uscito dalla bocca di quello stronzo di Palermo e invece..<br/>
Invece Palermo, come sempre succedeva dopo aver pianto, chiuse gli occhi e respirò e lo vide apparire bello come il Sole con gli occhi inumiditi e un sospiro in meno e la sua voce, Dio la sua voce, suonava esattamente come la ricordava. </p><p>"Tu credi che io non ti ami, Martìn?" </p><p>Se ne stava andando. Andrès lo stava davvero lasciando.<br/>
Martìn lo sapeva da sempre, in fondo, anche se poteva sembrare assurdo, che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, eppure viverlo faceva più male che immaginarlo.<br/>
Andrès che rispetto a lui era così grande, che già sembrava conoscere tutto della vita così da non aver nient'altro da imparare, come l'amore per esempio. Lui che di storie infinite ne aveva già infrante parecchie e che adesso stava già con un'altra e che ad ogni donna a cui lui diceva 'Sì' il cuore di Martìn si frantumava un po' di più, stava andando via.<br/>
Martìn non si era mai sentito abbandonato da lui prima di allora, nell'esatto momento in cui le loro labbra si erano unite per la prima volta Andrès gli aveva portato via altri pezzi del cuore. </p><p>"Andrès" urlava Martìn correndogli dietro, cercando di raggiungerlo in fretta "Andrès! Andrès!" non poteva davvero finire così, non sarebbe stato lui a fare un passo indietro.<br/>
I corridoi di quel monastero erano lunghi e stretti, e poi bui, la voce di Martìn vi riecheggiava all'interno e quando finalmente ne fu fuori lo vide sul ciglio del portone d'ingresso, stretto nel suo cappotto marrone a sistemarsi meglio il cappello prima di entrare in auto, non se lo fece scappare.<br/>
E neanche Andrès lasciò passare quel momento invano, non appena lo vide richiuse di getto lo sportello dell'auto precipitandosi, con passo veloce e sguardo duro, nella sua direzione. </p><p>"Non ti avevo invitato a cena, Martìn" gli sorrise, seppur avendo pronunciato quelle parole con una freddezza disarmante.<br/>
"Andrès non abbandonare il piano per la Banca di Spagna" con il fiatone l'ingegnere cercò di recuperare aria per continuare il suo discorso, ma l'altro non sembrava volerlo ascoltare.<br/>
"Martìn smett-"<br/>
"Lo abbandono io" proferì sicuro e deciso, puntandogli gli occhi negli occhi, sicuro.<br/>
"Stai scherzando idiota?"<br/>
"No" rise istericamente "Quel progetto l'ho fatto su misura per te, deve essere portato avanti da un capo che devi essere tu e se a causa mia questo non può succedere mi farò da parte. Non vederti a capo del piano sarebbe un fallimento personale" finì con lo sguardo ancora fisso in quello dell'altro. </p><p>All'inizio Andrès non rispose subito e questo non succedeva molto spesso, si grattò la nuca con fare infastidito e poi si avvicinò pericolosamente all'altro in modo da poter respirargli la prossima domanda direttamente sulle labbra. "Martìn, stai cercando di farmi compassione? Perché se fosse questo il tuo intento mi offenderebbe molto".<br/>
Martìn distolse per un attimo lo sguardo cercando di non farsi abbindolare da quella pericolosa vicinanza e come se avesse ricevuto una botta in testa si riprese. Guardò l'uomo davanti a lui e gli rispose "Questa è la mia decisione. Vattene adesso, hai una cena che ti aspetta no?"</p><p>Martìn voleva solo provare, almeno una volta, a fargli sentire cosa si provasse a perdere qualcosa;<br/>
cosa si sentisse ad essere 'quello che resta sempre e soffre di più' e nonostante, in realtà, volesse solo urlargli in faccia il suo amore dannato iniziava a farsi da parte e ad allontanarsi da lui.<br/>
Andrès gli prese il polso costringendolo a voltarsi portandolo di nuovo alla stessa vicinanza, petto contro petto, testa contro testa, occhi negli occhi.<br/>
Passò la mano destra tra i suoi capelli morbidi spettinandoli fino a poggiarla sul suo collo e continuò<br/>
"Perchè non me lo dici?"<br/>
"Di c-che p-parli?" balbettò l'altro cominciando a sudare freddo, aveva il timore di sapere dove il compagno volesse arrivare.<br/>
"Non girarci più intorno, dimmelo e basta Martìn." </p><p>L'argentino sbuffò, infreddolito, spingendolo via. Il più grande lo fissava da capo a piedi con aria divertita, ma anche interrogativa. Martìn non era mai stato così tanto irritato dalla sua presenza, si trovò a pensare mentre attendeva dall'altro un gesto, una parola, una reazione.<br/>
Invece continuava a rimanere fermo, dinanzi a lui, con l'aria imbronciata e la camicia tutta aggrovigliata e ad Andrès pareva essere venuto fuori da uno dei suoi tanto amati romanzi ottocenteschi. </p><p>"Smettila di giocare con i miei sentimenti." Sbottò poi, con le mani chiuse in due pugni stretti e le nocche bianche, sperando di risultare il più minaccioso possibile.<br/>
"Oh, ma io non sto giocando. Sono terribilmente serio querido" sorrise beffardo e poi continuò "Sei capace solo di saltarmi addosso e non di pronunciare due paroline?" Concluse alludendo a quanto successo poc'anzi con una sfacciata ironia. Ironia. Andrès sapeva usarla fin troppo bene, in un modo che sapeva solo dargli alla testa.<br/>
"Vaffanculo."</p><p>Si fissarono, in silenzio, prima che Martìn cominciò a sentir freddo là fuori in compagnia di quel vento imbestialito e Andrès con un sorriso enorme ad illuminargli il viso lo invitò a salire in auto. E Martìn sospirò annuendo, sentendosi appena in imbarazzo come mai successo prima con lui. </p><p>"Cosa devo fare per sentirmelo dire?" Andrès non mollava la presa e appena dentro la vettura, comodo nel suo caldo cappotto e al posto di guida, continuava a torturare l'altro con quel dolce massacro fatto di domande scomode.<br/>
"Non cambierebbe n-nulla, Andrès" - si risolse a dire il più piccolo, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota perché aveva cominciato a balbettare di nuovo, ma decise che era arrivato comunque il momento di porre fine a quella sceneggiata - "Tu continueresti a vivere la tua vita con la tua nuova mogliettina e io continuerei ad essere l'amico gay sfigato e perdutamente innamorato di un'idea, destinato a vivere nell'ombra. A vivere nella tua di ombra." Dopo aver espresso il primo pensiero, volse lo sguardo al finestrino per sentire meno quello dell'altro addosso e continuò, favorito dal silenzio assordante che vi era ormai tra i due.<br/>
"Cosa vuoi che cambi, eh? A te non interessa realmente quello che provo io, vuoi solo sentirtelo dire per avere un motivo in più per accrescere il tuo ego del cazzo e io non sono il tuo fottuto topo da laboratorio." Martin poté giurare di averlo sentito mentre provava a mascherare la risata con un finto colpo di tosse, ma non volle fermarsi su quel particolare. "Ho passato 10 anni della mia vita con te e vuoi farmi credere che non hai mai capito niente? Hai bisogno di sentirtelo dire che 'Ti amo' per scioglierti ogni dubbio? E va bene, te lo dico!" </p><p>Ed eccola là, Martìn Berrote, fermo come un coglione e seduto dinanzi al suo migliore amico a confessare finalmente il suo amore non corrisposto. Che pena, pensò; e quel pensiero quasi rischiò di mandare tutto a puttane perciò scosse la testa, inspirò profondamente e poi semplicemente lo disse.<br/>
"Ti amo" sussurrò flebile, teso come una corda di violino, impaurito, tremante e in preda all'ansia "Cazzo, ti amo così tanto che ho dimenticato anche me stesso per concedere ogni attenzione a te, ti amo così tanto che mi distruggi ad ogni matrimonio ma ti dico sempre 'se hai bisogno ci sono, hermano', ti amo così tanto da star male, ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno in vita mia e una vita intera non mi basta per mostrarti tutto l'amore che provo." Concluse quel discorso con il volto bagnato da lacrime amare e salate, asciugandole in fretta e in modo scomposto con il braccio, ma in poco tempo il suo viso si bagnò nuovamente.<br/>
Sentiva lo sguardo di Andrès addosso. </p><p>Glielo aveva detto; gli aveva detto che l'amava, che l'aveva amato e lo amava ancora, che non avrebbe mai potuto smettere di amarlo, che l'avrebbe fatto fino alla morte.<br/>
Pregò con tutto il cuore che Andrès decidesse di scendere da quella macchina e non cercarlo mai più, perché adesso c'era altro che lo spaventava e non erano più i suoi sentimenti, ma quello che l'altro avrebbe potuto dirgli al riguardo.<br/>
Andrès rimase incantato a fissarlo non perdendosi nemmeno un suo movimento, lo guardava con il viso appena arrossato, un po' per il freddo e un po' per quelle parole, e un sorriso sottile sulle labbra.<br/>
Inclinò appena il capo Martìn, arrossendo vistosamente di fronte a quello sguardo che non sembrava solo vederlo, ma studiarlo e quasi spogliarlo.<br/>
Era dall'inizio della loro conversazione che stavano giocando al gioco della sincerità ed evidentemente Martìn aveva fatto centro per essere lì, appartati da soli in quella macchina, ad osservarsi in quel modo; voleva dire che avevano raggiunto entrambi la stessa lunghezza d'onda.</p><p>L'argentino deglutì torturandosi le dita, ma lo sguardo era rivolto ancora a lui che lo osservava ancora indeciso sul da farsi apparentemente.<br/>
Poi si morse il labbro guardandolo intensamente, per un paio di secondi non successe nulla e poi Andrès si tirò su meglio a sedere, schiarendosi la voce con una lentezza disarmante.<br/>
"Tu credi che io non ti ami, Martìn?" disse finalmente, avvicinandosi a lui lentamente "Come funziona con te ingegnere? Tu che hai sempre un piano per tutto.." chiese porgendo la mano a sfiorare la guancia dell'altro e con il pollice mandava via resti di lacrime uscite da quegli occhi blu. Sentiva il suo respiro farsi più pesante quasi affannoso, percepiva in Martìn agitazione, paura, amore, desiderio.<br/>
Un'esplosione di emozioni, era questo Martìn.<br/>
"Quanto tempo pensi possa servirti per pianificare un'intera vita insieme, mh?" chiese piano Andrès leccandosi le labbra quasi senza accorgersene, facendosi all'altro sempre più vicino.<br/>
"Che d-dici, Andrès?" La sua mano continuava a carezzargli la guancia, la sua voce continuava a far sì che Martìn lo desiderasse ogni secondo di più; tutto non rendeva possibile una concentrazione.<br/>
"Dico che ho passato tutta la vita ammaliato da ogni forma d'arte, dalla più classica alla più stravagante, caotica, ma prima di stasera non avevo ancora capito che grande bellezza avessi sempre avuto al mio fianco" solo allora Martìn lo guardò negli occhi e vi scorse, per la prima volta, quello che avrebbe sempre voluto leggere. Fu un istante e Andrès sussurrò quelle parole, che Martìn avrebbe ricordato per sempre, anche più del suo nome, direttamente sulle sue labbra sfiorandole con le proprie.<br/>
"Tu. Tu sei arte, mi amor e io non posso vivere senza." </p><p>Quel bacio che seguì dopo, così desiderato, così disperato, fu la botta di adrenalina più potente che provarono mai insieme. Non fu veloce, ma estremamente lento, umido.<br/>
In un attimo Martìn si ritrovò quelle labbra screpolate che finalmente toccavano le sue, poi. Sentì tutto.<br/>
I brividi che salivano lungo la spina dorsale e si andavano a depositare direttamente sulle labbra, la sua lingua che cercava la propria, le sue mani si incastravano perfettamente nelle parti del corpo che andavano ad esplorare.<br/>
Non c'era fretta, non c'era rabbia, fu un bacio completamente diverso dal precedente partorito in quella cappella. Andrès lo baciava in modo assurdo, folle, ambiguo. Come se lo stesse assaporando.<br/>
Martìn stringeva i suoi capelli, alla base del collo, tra le dita, aggrappandosi di tanto in tanto alle sue spalle, con il timore che quel sogno potesse prima o poi finire. Aveva aperto gli occhi più volte, ma era tutto reale.<br/>
Prima che potesse anche solo prendere un altro respiro, Andrès lo tirò per i fianchi portandolo a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui. Martìn assecondò quei movimenti fino a ritrovarsi in quella posizione con le mani sul suo petto, si staccò per prendere aria un solo istante.<br/>
La calma iniziale si era trasformata in un tremendo uragano e Andrès sotto di lui.. Dio era così bello, pensò carezzandogli il petto, separato dallo strato di cotone della camicia.<br/>
Sorrise Andrès, un sorriso dolce e provocante, sollevando solo un angolo della bocca. </p><p>"Cosa dovrei dirti ora?" gli domandò Martìn, sorridendogli di rimando.<br/>
Lui sorrise maliziosamente sbattendo le palpebre più volte, poi alzò l'indice destro puntandolo sul suo cuore. Lo sentì battere, un suono più vivo del suo.<br/>
"Dimmi che batterà sempre e solo per me."<br/>
"L'ha sempre fatto. Ci sei solo tu, esisti solo tu mi vida." Martin gli prese il viso tra le mani e premette di nuovo le sue labbra su quelle di Andrès che, beato, si lasciò viziare da quella dolce agonia fatta di morsi, lingue intrecciate, sospiri e parole sussurrate in un dolce argentino.</p><p>Martìn aveva la pelle d'oca per l'emozione, ma anche per il freddo che stava cominciando ad abbassare la temperatura dei finestrini della vettura.<br/>
"Hai freddo?" gli chiese l'altro, lasciandogli un bacio umido sul collo ed aumentandogli i brividi.<br/>
"No. Cioè, sì. Forse." commentò l'altro del tutto assente e concentrato soltanto su Andrès e le sue labbra che gli esploravano il collo, martoriandolo.<br/>
Andrès aveva pensato lo stesso, però nessuno dei due distrusse quell'intreccio di gambe e braccia per rincasare, anzi rimasero lì all'interno di quella macchina, in mezzo a quel parcheggio del nulla del monastero come due ebeti che si fissavano e sorridevano.<br/>
Andrès si avvicinava e lo baciava sul naso, sulla bocca e sulle guance. Rimase a due centimetri dal viso, finalmente tranquillo, del compagno senza toccarlo, contento solo di quella vicinanza, di quel momento. </p><p>"Quindi sei innamorato di me, ingegnere" come sempre puntualizzò l'ovvio, pensò l'argentino.<br/>
"Si, ora infatti io vado.." a fatica finse di allontanarsi Martìn, provando a sciogliere quell'abbraccio pur di non aprire nuovamente quel discorso così imbarazzante per lui, ma l'altro rise di gusto e gli bloccò<br/>
i fianchi facendolo rimanere esattamente dov'era.<br/>
Passò una mano sulla sua faccia, bollente dal caldo e dall'emozione. Sorrise e l'altro ricambiò, ancora.<br/>
"Non la scampi però, di questa cosa dovremmo parlarne" gli disse alludendo a loro due mimando con l'indice la distanza che separava i loro petti. </p><p>Martìn annuì e riprese a baciargli le labbra fin quando, ammaliato dal suo profumo, tornò a poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.<br/>
Prese la sua mano girandola lentamente ed inclinandola di poco. Andrès osservava tutta la scena ipnotizzato, poi aprì il palmo permettendo alle dita di Martìn di insinuarsi al suo interno e poi lo richiuse per custodirle.<br/>
Martìn attirò piano la sua mano al suo viso e se la passò sulla guancia come per farsela accarezzare, poi la riprese e la baciò. Andrès lo guardava, nessuno dei due osava parlare. Poi, avvolse le sue braccia intorno a lui permettendo all'argentino di nascondersi nel suo petto, inspirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo forte.<br/>
"Non te ne andare" gli chiese Martìn, quasi supplicandolo. Scuoteva la testa e inspirava forte, quasi fosse Andrès l'ossigeno necessario ai suoi polmoni. "Tu hai un potere enorme su di me, cazzo" lo strinse ancora di più al suo corpo "riesci a non farmi sentire un completo disastro" e concluse le parole, per quella sera. </p><p>Andrès gli passò le dita sulla schiena, delicata, per disegnargli cerchi e donargli brividi sulla pelle coperta solo dalla camicia leggera, lui chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò accarezzare.<br/>
"Tu non sei un disastro Martìn, sei un'opera d'arte." Intersecò le gambe con le sue, baciandogli la testa svariate volte, beandosi del profumo di albicocca e primavera dei suoi capelli ribelli. </p><p>Quanto avrebbe voluto saper pronunciare le parole giuste, quanto avrebbe voluto potesse capire, pensò Andrès, sentendosi mancare per un attimo, mentre stringeva a sé il corpo dell'amante.<br/>
Ma poi restò in silenzio, ancora, come succedeva spesso quando voleva aprire, o quantomeno provare ad introdurre, l'argomento 'malattia'. Nessuna notizia spiacevole avrebbe rovinato quella notte, infondo non era poi così importante.<br/>
Sfiorò le sue labbra con l'indice, poggiandoci un leggero bacio poco dopo. "Non ti lascerò mai, mi amor. Mai."</p><p>Martìn scoprì soltanto con il tempo la dolce bugia nascosta in quella, che pareva essere, verità. </p><p>Nairobi lo guardava silenziosamente, un po' imbarazzata e perplessa, mentre lo scrutava con quei suoi occhi neri, profondi e impenetrabili. Come se ci fosse qualcosa di interessante da vedere in lui, lo osservava con aria dolce ed un sorriso sincero sulle labbra.<br/>
Aveva ascoltato il racconto dell'altro senza perdere nemmeno una parola, immedesimandosi al punto tale da riuscire a percepire sulla propria pelle le emozioni provate e descritte da Palermo.<br/>
Alla fine lo sfiorò con una dolce carezza sul ginocchio, quasi impercettibile, ma lui se ne accorse.<br/>
"Hai visto? Alla fine ti sbagliavi su di me, gliel'ho detto" confessò più a sé stesso che alla compagna "Un po' di coglioni li ho anch'io."</p><p>Senza aspettare la risposta dell'altra, Palermo continuò alzandosi in piedi e superandola, scendendo da quella scala scomoda e stretta - "Non dirlo a nessuno" - si girò a guardarla dritta negli occhi e Nairobi vi lesse, di nuovo, sincerità - "Ti prego" - aggiunse regalandole un sorriso spento, come gli alberi in autunno.</p><p>"Agli ordini, Signore!" mormorò lei con un sorriso, mimando il gesto dei soldati con la mano rivolta verso la fronte in segno di saluto.<br/>
Tornò a sentire la risata di Palermo che le pareva, sempre, la cosa più strana del mondo e invece si stava addirittura abituando.<br/>
"Palermo?" Si guardarono a vicenda, ma nessun accenno di rabbia attraversava ormai i loro occhi "Non continuare a distruggerti. Non farlo perché te lo chiedo io, fallo per Berlino. Perché lui non avrebbe voluto vederti vivere così." Lo sguardo dell'altro non fu più in grado di reggere quello di lei, così si abbassò.<br/>
Nairobi fece dei passi in avanti nella sua direzione e quando finalmente lo ebbe di fronte, gli prese la mano e gliela strinse "L'arte fiorisce dal vivere umano." (*)</p><p>Palermo non poté fare a meno di sorridere alla sua semplicità.<br/>
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, di nuovo, sembrava volesse piangere, ma non lo fece. Tirò un grosso sospiro, la ricordava bene quella frase e ormai poté giurare che Nairobi avesse utilizzato tutte le carte a sua disposizione per ricordargli quanto fosse difficile sentirsi vulnerabile ma anche quanto, allo stesso modo, si continuasse comunque a vivere.<br/>
Si vedeva lontano un miglio che stava aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa e così le disse esattamente ciò che pensava.<br/>
"Cazzo. E questa ora da dove salta fuori?"<br/>
"Me l'ha detta quella testa di cazzo del tuo amante." Rispose lei, sorridendo con un velo di tristezza e lui l'accompagnò in quel gesto.<br/>
"Scusami per averti imbarazzata prima con il grassone." mormorò l'altro e nel ripensare al comico triangolo di prima non riuscì a trattenere una risata spontanea, aperta a pieni polmoni.<br/>
"Pezzo di merda!" urlò lei unendosi, malgrado, alla sua risata. </p><p>Nairobi sorrise, fu bello scoprire chi fosse realmente il capo di quella rapina.<br/>
C'era molta tristezza in quell'uomo, ed era difficile superarla. Superare quella tristezza che lo invadeva da quando aveva sentito che l'amore per sé stesso se ne stava andando, giorno dopo giorno, come la sabbia in una clessidra, sarebbe stato più complicato del portare a termine quella rapina.<br/>
Ma fu felice di ascoltarlo perché, per certi versi, rivedeva lo stesso dolore provato dopo la perdita di suo figlio.<br/>
All'improvviso Palermo l'attirò in un abbraccio sfuggente come il vento e la lasciò andare in una manciata di secondi. Era, forse, quello il suo modo burbero di ringraziare cercando di non mettersi del tutto a nudo, in fin dei conti era sempre il capo, diamine.<br/>
Uscì dalla sala scomparendo nel cappuccio rosso della tuta, mentre la compagna, ancora incredula circa quell'improvviso gesto d'affetto, lo inseguiva urlandogli dietro.<br/>
"Torna qua, brutto stronzo! C'è del cazzo di oro da fondere!"<br/>
E all'osservare quella scena Helsinki e Denver, in giro a cercarli, si sentirono più sollevati.<br/>
Tutto come prima, per fortuna. Tutto, apparentemente per loro, regolare. </p><p>Palermo nascose nel cappuccio le risate che la compagna gli rubava, asciugandosi gli occhi dalle ultime lacrime che ancora li inumidivano.<br/>
Aveva capito che non poteva più farci nulla, che la vita ti dà solo quello che ti vuole concedere, che ti affianca le persone che crede siano le migliori per te e allontana quelle che crede ti potrebbero far soffrire. Aveva capito che la sofferenza non la conosci fino a quando qualcuno non ti lascia quel vuoto dentro e che da solo avrebbe dovuto evitare di rischiare di caderci di nuovo. </p><p>Era buio pesto, c'era solo un lampione che illuminava la strada poco lontana da loro.<br/>
Le stelle e la Luna si riflettevano sul fiume, sottostante a quella montagna sulla quale si ergeva il monastero, erano uno spettacolo. Come l'uomo in piedi davanti a lui, pensò Martìn.<br/>
"Andrès, vorrai continuare a vivere qui?" gli chiese l'argentino, voltandosi verso di lui, con gli occhi luccicanti di curiosità.<br/>
"No. Voglio girare il mondo, vedere cose nuove, persone diverse, luoghi differenti" -gli si avvicinò mettendosi al suo fianco, carezzandogli la mascella- "mi annoio a stare sempre nello stesso posto" concluse.</p><p>Martin gli sorrise. Ci fu un momento di silenzio che fu interrotto da una sua domanda.<br/>
"Devo chiederti una cosa" disse agitato.<br/>
"Chiedimi pure tutto quello che vuoi" rispose Andrès guardandolo con quei suoi occhi grandi.<br/>
Martìn ci pensò si perdendosi in quelle pozze scure che erano i suoi occhi, poteva davvero dirgli ciò che pensava, poteva davvero dirgli in realtà quanto lo amasse.<br/>
"Vuoi girare il mondo con me?" Fu la sua domanda, solo quella. E si sentì immensamente stupido. </p><p>Andrès ci pensò su e poi lo guardò negli occhi, per metà coperti dal buio della sera che nascondevano quell'azzurro che li penetrava e che Andrès adorava.<br/>
Si avvicinò lentamente mentre Martìn rimase immobile, incapace di qualsiasi movimento. Con un tocco leggero gli posò le labbra sulle sue, in un tenero bacio.<br/>
"Mi hai baciato?" domandò, confuso, Martìn. Non capiva come quell'azione potesse rispondere alla sua domanda, ma ci provò.<br/>
"Si, ti ho dato un bacio" fece tranquillo l'altro, stringendosi nel cappotto.<br/>
"E cosa significa?"<br/>
"Umh, può significare tante cose."<br/>
"Per esempio? Tutti si baciano, Andrès."<br/>
"No, Martìn. Solo le persone innamorate lo fanno." Spiegò il più grande, come se gli stesse aprendo la mente verso un concetto del tutto nuovo.<br/>
"E noi? Noi lo siamo?" Con la poca lucidità che gli rimaneva, Martìn gli indirizzò quell'ultima domanda, mordendosi le labbra e maledicendosi ulteriormente per essere stato troppo affrettato, ancora.<br/>
Avrebbe rovinato tutto.</p><p>Andrès rimase colpito da quella domanda. Ci pensò e poi gli si avvicinò di nuovo, gli prese il viso e lo baciò ancora. Un bacio dolce, ma più passionale di quello di prima. Gli passò le mani sulle guance e sui capelli, assaporandolo lentamente.<br/>
"Quando la smetterai di evitare le mie domande?"<br/>
"Zitto ingegnere"<br/>
E Martìn, quella volta, non ebbe più niente da obiettare.<br/>
Mentre le campane del monastero suonavano la mezzanotte, Andrès mantenne la promessa e non lo lasciò mai più. Nemmeno da lontano. </p><p>Gli elicotteri facevano rumore. Fuori c'era il delirio e la banda era pronta ad intervenire.<br/>
Palermo sarebbe stato, sempre, fedele al piano.<br/>
Era fermo al lato del portone principale mentre imbracciava il proprio fucile e chiuse gli occhi; cercò di isolare la propria mente al fine di fuggire da tutti quei pensieri, cercò di zittire il cuore fingendo di essere invincibile anche quando i ricordi avevano il potere di renderlo fragile come la carta straccia. </p><p>"Palermo! Ci attaccano, ora!"<br/>
Girò lo sguardo verso il panorama che li circondava, all'infuori della Banca. Non aveva paura per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere di lì a poco, voleva solo che finisse.<br/>
Respirare e chiudere gli occhi. Respirare. Respirare. Era un mantra che si susseguiva nel suo cervello. E fece solo quello. Dopo anni, in quel momento, diede voce nella sua mente a Martìn. </p><p>'Mi fa male la tua assenza, Andrès. Vorrei che fossi qui. Mi fa male il tuo silenzio, vorrei ancora parlarti come facevamo nelle nostre notti di chiacchiere allegre e vino costoso.' </p><p>"Signori, in posizione!" ordinò al resto della banda, alle sue spalle, prendendo posto nello schieramento dinanzi al portone. </p><p>'Ogni notte, invece, qui c'è solo il vento a fare rumore. Vorrei dimenticarti, ma non riesco a lasciarti andare. Non potrei mai farlo.'</p><p>"Denver, apri le porte! Helsinki carica la mitragliatrice! Il resto qui davanti, con me!"<br/>
"Si, Signore!"</p><p>'Ho amato troppo ciò che eravamo, per rinnegarlo così. Vivrai per sempre in me, Andrès.'</p><p>Mentre le porte si aprivano e le trincee delle guardie civili cominciavano a fare capolino, soltanto l'armonica di Helsinki rompeva quel silenzio assordante e violento.<br/>
Palermo sussurrò a sé stesso -"Mi amor, ti prego, veglia su di me" - e poi aprì gli occhi cominciando a sparare. </p><p>"FUOCO"<br/>
Per un po', però, si sentì un po' più a posto nel suo continuo sentirsi fuori posto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>È la mia prima volta qui su ao3, saaaalve!<br/>Non ho mai scritto una one shoot così lunga, ma sono stata profondamente ispirata da questi personaggi meravigliosi e dalle loro interpretazioni da brivido.</p><p>Spero possa piacere :)</p><p>Ps.<br/>(*) è una frase di Pablo Picasso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>